


If You Do

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Lipstick, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Seo Changbin, The Author Regrets Nothing, basically woochan putting lipstick on eachother, thats it, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: "I'll do it if you do."Chan sighs silently. It makes him feel less awful about what he wants, and if it means Woojin will wear the lipstick, too, then there's really no losing. Except for his dignity, maybe. He guesses he shouldn't have asked to borrow the makeup in the first place. Then, he wouldn't have to be thinking so much about this.Too late now, he presumes.





	If You Do

Chan fiddles with the tube of lipstick in the pocket of his hoodie, rolling it between his fingers and tracing different lines along the cap with the nail of his thumb. Some of the substance stains the pads of his fingers—he can feel the thick texture of it rubbing between his fingertips at every swipe along the plastic covering. He wonders briefly if the pigment might stain the inside of his hoodie, but he ignores the thought. That's a problem that can be dealt with later. 

He waits to take the item out of his pocket until Changbin leaves from their bedroom to Hyunjin's, blanket draped over his shoulders and shutting the door behind him. It's not exactly like he's embarrassed at having lipstick in his possession, but having it _willingly_ at a time when it isn't needed, would probably seem odd to the others. All of them wear makeup almost every day, so it's nothing new. Their faces are constantly caked in powders and creams and even lip tints as well. 

But they never really wear _lipstick_. It's usually just a gloss or a light tint, and it's almost always matching the color of the member's lips. 

_This_ on the other hand is a dark maroon color, from what he's seen. He had to ask one of the stylists to borrow it, which resulted in a confused look, but he got it with no questions asked. He's not even sure he's going to do anything with it. It's not anything spectacular or extravagant, really, but feeling the tube between his fingers gives him a fluttering feeling in his stomach. From anxiety or desire, he doesn't know. 

Maybe both. 

The tube is a deep black, with purple and gold accents and linings. On the back it reads _matte_ in small letters beneath the brand name, but he has no idea what that means. All he does is wash his face in the morning and lets the stylists do everything else—his makeup knowledge is close to none. 

He's caught up in inspecting the lipstick covering, ready to take of the cap to confirm the shade, that he almost misses the door opening. Woojin enters, hair wet from a shower and fresh clothes thrown on carelessly. Chan doesn't even bother to hide the lipstick from Woojin's curious gaze, crawling into the older boy's lap once he sits down cross-legged onto the middle of the bed. 

"Is that lipstick?" Woojin questions, tone laced with interest rather than judgement. 

He hums in confirmation, letting Woojin take it from his hold to examine the label. It doesn't do much to help his curiosity, as the words are all in English. Woojin twists the cap off to see the color. Eyes wide, taken aback at the bold shade of red, he snaps the cap closed. 

Woojin looks at Chan expectantly. "You wanna wear it?"

Chan freezes at the offer. He didn't plan on doing anything with it. Maybe stare at it while thoughts nag at him whether to use it or not, but he already settled with _not_. His eyes flick between the lipstick and Woojin's face, looking for any hint of disapproval. 

Woojin knows him well enough to guess his thoughts. He must know that _yes_ , he _does_ want to wear it. And he also must know that _no_ , he isn't confident enough to make this decision, even though it's simple when he really thinks about it. 

"I think you'll look pretty," Woojin reassures. Chan can already feel his resolve cracking, but it's not like that makes it any easier. 

It would make him feel better if it was a normal thing to wear lipstick, especially such dark of a shade, but it's not. It makes him sick to his stomach knowing that it's not a _normal_ thing to do. Being a boy only makes it worse—it's nothing if not unacceptable, so why bother?

But Woojin's genuine look of encouragement is almost enough to sway his opinions. Still, he purses his lips in doubt.

"I'll do it if you do."

Chan sighs silently. It makes him feel less awful about what he wants, and if it means Woojin will wear the lipstick, too, then there's really no losing. Except for his dignity, maybe. He guesses he shouldn't have asked to borrow the makeup in the first place. Then, he wouldn't have to be thinking so much about this. 

Too late now, he presumes. 

"You first," Chan cracks. Woojin agrees easily, letting him take the lipstick back and twisting the cap off. He shifts in the other's lap, grabbing his jaw lightly in one hand, trying to find the right angle. 

He's never applied lipstick, on himself or others, so he really has no clue what he's doing. Holding it like he would a pencil, he lightly drags it across Woojin's lips. He's not sure if he's doing it right, but it seems to be... fine.

Except, it's really not. 

He manages to stray from Woojin's lips several times, having to swipe away where he missed. His final project looks like a mess, in simple standards. It looks similar to how a child would draw in a coloring book; outside of the lines and looking like a wreck when it's completed. 

Yeah. So maybe, just maybe, he should have let Woojin do it instead. 

"I don't know what I'm doing," he contemplates, wiping the lipstick from Woojin's lips until it's all off, leaving a slight stain on the boy's lips. His wrist is covered in the lipstick, and it's uncomfortable how it stiffens up on the skin, but at least Woojin looks less like he was punched and more like he just has chapped lips. 

Still not the best look, but it's something.

He goes in for a second attempt, having Woojin lay down on his back so he can lean over him to prop his elbows on the bed. It's not any easier than the first try. He's more stable with the new position, but Woojin bursting into giggles every few seconds, no matter how adorable, is an inconvenience. Mostly to his face, that is. 

This time, he stays relatively on the other's lips. He presses his tongue to the pad of his thumb, swiping it along the corner of Woojin's lips to get some off his skin. He leans back to admire his work.

All things considered, Woojin looks fine. The skin around his lips isn't smeared with red, which _must_ be a good sign. 

Aside from that, nothing else looks very... outstanding.

The shade of red clashes oddly with Woojin's tan skin, and as it begins to set, the color changes to a slightly lighter shade than when it was when he applied it. He isn't sure if lighter colors go better with tan skin, or if darker colors do, but either way, this shade does _not_ do justice. Still, even with how terribly the tone of his skin and lipstick match, Woojin still looks undeniably good. He can only hope that the older boy will do a better job with staying on his lips and not make such a mess as he himself did. 

Woojin raises his eyebrows in question when Chan stares for a second too long. "I can't tell if you think this looks awful or amazing, please enlighten me."

"Uh, well..." he pauses, looking for the right words. "You don't look _completely_ terrible, i guess..."

Woojin lightly moves Chan off his lap, sitting up to grab his phone from the end of the bed. He looks into his reflection, then looks at him with a bewildered look.

"What did you _do_ to me?" 

"It's not that bad!"

" _Chan_ ," Woojin pulls the younger boy closer to himself, rapping his knuckles lightly across his head. "What were you thinking? This looks like a six year old did it."

"Woojin," he whines, pushing the other away from him. "You look nice, _stooop_."

Woojin cracks a smile at that. "I know, I just like to tease you."

Chan hits him. It's only been a minute since he finished and he's already fed up. Unbelievable—his stamina should be greater at this point. "You can't do that. I'll draw on you with this—" he waves the lipstick in front of Woojin's face, "if you do that again."

Woojin only stares at him unimpressed. "Oh really? You've already gotten it all over my face."

"Yeah, but you'll never truly face _real_ struggles until you get this all over your wrist."

The older boy looks down at his wrist, which is coated in red lipstick. It nearly bleeds into the sleeve of Chan's shirt from where it lies, undone from it's pushed up state. Woojin watched Chan wipe away the lipstick with his hand earlier, and maybe he should have stopped him, but he'd known that Chan would mess up his face in one way or another. It may as well be payback, at this point. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Now come here, it's you're turn, Satan."

He shuffles over to Woojin, despite the uneasiness in his stomach, the elder settling in his lap this time. The tube of lipstick is pulled from his grasp, and the anxiety grows heavier. Woojin mumbles small reassurances as he traces his lips with the lipstick. It seems to be going much smoother than how he did, which doesn't surprise him. His own work wasn't really anything to be particularly proud of, but Woojin seems to be doing the task with ease. 

Woojin sets the lipstick down onto the bed after he finishes, taking in the sight of his finished work. He stays silent, watching with eyes wide in anticipation as Woojin brings his hand up to cup his jaw. Impatience quickly creeps up on him when Woojin doesn't speak. 

"So? Do I look good? You didn't ruin my face, did you?" he fires out. Woojin doesn't respond, instead pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Chan squeaks pathetically out of surprise, even though he's been victim to Woojin's spontaneous kisses all too often before. 

They pull apart after a few seconds, and Chan knows his cheeks match the shade of the lipstick. Woojin hands his phone to him so he can see for himself. 

"You look beautiful, Channie."

He lets out a soft _'oh'_ upon seeing his reflection on the screen. The dark red of his painted lips pairs well with his fair skin tone. It looks similar to Woojin's in the sense that there's slightly visible smudges along the edges of his lips, but it doesn't look bad. He almost doesn't want to look away—his insecurities from before fade away at seeing how he looks, along with Woojin's words. 

He can't help but agree with him. There's nothing stopping him from telling himself in his mind that _yes_ , he _does_ look beautiful. He may not _feel_ beautiful, with how the lipstick sets and makes his lips feel faintly dry, but he _definitely_ looks it. 

Woojin pulls him out of his stupor by tugging his face close and kissing him again. Chan expects it this time, slotting his lips easily with Woojin's as his hands rest gently on the older boy's waist. As the kiss progresses with more teeth and tongue, they both pick up on the bitter taste of lipstick as it smears slightly under the pressure of each other's lips. 

They both pull apart, Woojin looking just as dazed as Chan feels. The other's lipstick is smudged underneath his bottom lip, and surely his own is in a similar state.

"I wish I could say the same to you right now," he mumbles, catching his breath. Woojin doesn't even think to throw back his own witty reply, opting to push Chan back into the mattress and curling into his chest. Chan picks up the lipstick from beside them on the bed, giving it one last glance before shoving it into his pillowcase. 

It wouldn't hurt to borrow it just a _little_ bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> woochan is ganna dominate the world one day  
> feedback is appreciated since idek what this is and i have mixed feelings :) ♡


End file.
